Christmas with the Cullen's
by LaPushbaby
Summary: Come and find out what goes on in Edwards mind on Christmas day with Bella and all their family.


Christmas with the Cullen's

(Edward's point of view)

As I gazed into Bella's eyes, lying on our new bed, I felt so happy to be with her. Forever. Sometimes, I missed her beautiful brown eyes, but I did have Renesmee's to help me remember them by. 'Are you happy that it's finally Christmas, love?' I asked, but all she did was groan . I gave her a gentle hug and asked,

-'Why don't you like Christmas?'

I smiled, and she laughed the laugh that I adored the most.

-'Quickly, let's get Renesmee out of bed before she runs off to see Jake again.' She said instead.

-'Too late, I hear her. She's with him.'

-'Okay, this time, I'm on it.' She announced.

-'Don't worry, love, Go get your self ready with Alice before we go to Chief… I mean Charlie's. I'll be back before you know it.'

As I crossed the little river, I noticed how nice it felt to have the snow caressing my bare feet. But my fun wasn't over yet. enesmee had been strictly forbidden to drink blood for a week. The sight of her was hilarious. She was sitting on Jacob's back. He had twisted his arms behind his back to hold her still and, she was biting his wrist. could hear Jacob's thoughts. They weren't exactly quiet.

_"Okay, this is for 'Nessie. I must endure… ouch! I must endure…Bella's must be strict, to make poor 'Nessie eat that human food for a week. Man, I feel bad for her."_

I smiled, but as soon as they got out of the bush, I kept my strict face on.

-'Umm… I can explain…. I…. um….' Renesmee stammered.

-'No need.' I interrupted. 'I won't tell your mother, but promise me you won't do this again.'

Once had all gotten back to the house, Jacob picked out a few of the clothes that Alice had given him last Christmas. In the car, I could hear Emmett's thoughts about Rosalie. Horribly disturbing. And according to Charlie, I almost hit his Cruiser. He was wrong (of course); I never would have done that. Seth came to greet us all. He looks at me and thinks '_You didn't forget the make-up for my mom that I couldn't leave here right…?' _

I nod in one quick movement.

-'Ok, Chief says lets get in the house before we all freeze, or else you all get tickets on your fancy-shmancy cars!' Charlie said, jokingly of course, as he came from inside the house.

We all got cozy in Charlie's microscopic living room. Surprisingly, it could fit 9 vampires, 3 shape shifters and 3 humans.

-'How do you like the tree? It took Charlie and Seth _forever_ to get it in the house!' Sue said animatedly.

-'Mom, that because you had to pick the huge one.' Seth responded.

-'Now come on Seth, we wanted to fit everyone's presents under the tree. It wasn't that hard, was it?'

_"Please! Easy for you to say, mom, all you did was order us around!" _Seth thought. I held back a laugh, but shot a small smile in his direction.

-'Alright everyone, let's eat!" Sue said.

When we were at the table, none of the vampires were taking any of the food other than Bella, Carlisle, Esme and I. Esmee cleared her throat meaningfully and said,

-'Alright every one, _let's eat!'_ Without hesitation, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Renesmee dug in.

After dinner, it was time to open our presents. Since we all played Secret Santa, we had each gotten present for someone. Luckily, I had picked Bella. I was so exited for her to open my present, and I kept on smiling, but not too much, just in case I scared Charlie and Sue. When Renesmee got her earrings, which were in the form of small wooden wolves, from Jacob, she was so happy she kissed him passionately. In front of every one Now I knew exactly how Charlie felt when he thought about Bella and I being alone. Emmett got Seth a new TV. Rosalie got Jasper a new documentary about the 1860's Confederate States Army's got Sue a new cookbook with lots of new cooking supplies. Renesmee got Leah a new hair styling kit. Leah got Rosalie a new hair broach, and of course, Rosalie complained (only I could hear) that it didn't compliment her hair well.

_''What did I expect? Dogs aren't smart enough to pick presents for me! Well, let's put on my best smile so I don't have to listen to another one of Esme's "motherly speeches". Oh, Edwar_d_ I know you can hear me, so not a word of this to Esme! Got it?"_

Alice gave Jacob (yet another) complete outfit and a new bottle of David Beckham cologne. Bella got Emmett 5 new sports channels for the TV. Jacob got Charlie a little pot of polish for his police gun. Jasper got me a 75 pack of blank CD's and new recording equipment. Billy gave Alice a replica pair of Chanel earrings. Alice was still happy, since she (surprisingly) didn't have that size earrings from that Chanel collection. Carlisle got a 50 dollar gift card to the Port Angeles Mall. Carlisle got Billy a new electric wheelchair. And Seth got his mom Mac make-up. Finally, it got to my gift. I pass my thin, neatly wrapped present over to my wife. 'Hey Bella, make sure you don't get a paper cut this time, or else Jasper's going to go crazy again!' Emmett said jokingly. Jasper didn't seem very appreciative. Confused, Charlie asked, 'What's that supposed to mean?' 'Inside joke Chief… um Charlie.' Emmet says, still grinning. Having already unwrapped it, Bella leafs through the thick booklet and asks,

-'What's this?'

-'It's the Audi I wanted to buy you back in high school.' I answer with a smile.

-'Ah! Oh! Thank you. I don't know what to say. Wow.'

-'Is something wrong with it.' I ask, starting to worry.

-'No! Nope, nothing! Nothing at all!'

It's at moments like these when I wish I could just rip through the barrier and know what she was thinking. Something was wrong, and I had to know what it was. After we left Charlie's place, Emmett and I went to go pick up Bella's new Audi. When we got in front of the car sales man, I decided to cancel my purchase.

'_Stupid pretty boys! Can't even make up their minds! I bet it's one of those Porsches he wants now! And there goes my employee of the month award and promotion! Down the toilet, just like everything else!'_

I felt bad for the man, but I really needed to get back to Bella. When I got back home, she was talking to Renesmee, and it looked pretty serious. As soon as they saw me coming in, Bella went off to our bedroom. I sat down in the armchair for a little while, and tried to read Renesmees mind. Finally, I broke the awkward silence that was floating around us.

-'So, what were you and Momma talking about?' I asked.

-'Oh, just stuff…you know, girl stuff.' She answered awkwardly.

-'Really? Is there something I should know about?'

-'I don't know.' She shrugged

I frowned and tried to concentrate on her mind only. _Focus. Focus. Focus_. Then it hit me.

-'Momma's shielding your mind isn't she?' I asked.

-'Yeah! But don't tell her I told you!' She sounded a little nervous.

At that moment, I saw Bella peeking out from the hall and glaring at Renesmee. She was mouthing the word 'traitor'. She walked gracefully into our bedroom and laid down on the bed. I kissed 'Nessie good night and trailed off after Bella. I laid down right beside her and said, 'Tell me what's wrong, and love. We can't stay like this for eternity, even though we have forever. 'She turned around and stared me right in the eye. I guessed she was trying to show me that she was really mad. But she didn't know that she was the one who dazzles me these days.

-'Was it my present? You can tell me... Come on.' I was almost begging.

-'You and all your presents, for the pass few years. I've tried not to show that I didn't need what you were buying for me. All those things like that yacht, the plane, those trips, all those boats and now the car. I have every thing I want and every thing I need. I have a home, I have you, and I have Renesmee. What more do I need?'

I gazed at her lovingly, wondering how she cold be so selfless, and thinking how lucky I was that she was still here with me.

-'Alright, first thing tomorrow I'll sell the yacht, the plane, and the boats... And I didn't buy the car. That's why I came home early. But you do need one more thing.'

She looked at me like he was about to burst, and right before she said anything, I gave her a nice gentle kiss on the lips and said, 'Merry Christmas, love. That's what you needed.'


End file.
